


lose the mirrors (i see through the smoke)

by treaddelicately



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Multiple Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treaddelicately/pseuds/treaddelicately
Summary: Drabble collection from the Darcyverse Discord server's first drabble race. Each chapter marked with the pairing and the prompt that was given.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Darcy Lewis, Clint Barton/Darcy Lewis, Darcy Lewis/Natasha Romanov, Darcy Lewis/Sif, Darcy Lewis/Thor, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30
Collections: Darcyverse Discord Drabble Races Round One





	1. Darcy/Carol - "Wear it if you want to."

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all. I've never posted anything to ao3 before, so here goes. All grammar/spelling errors are mine and were likely made in a fit of speed-typing. Make my day by leaving kudos! :) Title comes from the song Cool Anymore by Jordan Davis.

Darcy rubbed the material of the jacket between her fingers with a wicked grin.“Leather? Danvers, I had no idea you were so kinky.”

Carol rolled her eyes and pulled her hair free from Darcy’s borrowed cable-knit sweater.“If you don’t like it, pick something else. It was your idea to do the clothing swap. Wear it if you want.”

Darcy grinned as she shrugged into the jacket, testing out the fit before stepping close to give her girlfriend a biting kiss, taking far too long to nibble at her lower lip. “Just for you, babe.”


	2. Darcy/Thor - "Wear it if you want to."

The air had gotten cold the second the sun dipped below the horizon and Darcy’s teeth started to chatter. She scooted closer to Thor on the makeshift driftwood bench, listening patiently to him regale Steve and Tony with tales of his latest space adventure.

“Hey. Big guy.” She finally nudged him. “Gettin’ real cold over here. Help a sister out?”

Thor paused in his storytelling and wrapped his arm around her to let her snuggle close. “Is this better, my lady?”

She made a discontented sound and looked pointedly at his discarded cape laying in the sand, making Thor laugh.

“It is yours if you wish, Lady Darcy.”


	3. Darcy/Natasha - "Wear it if you want to."

Natasha’s expression was neutral, but her eyes flashed with something like a challenge.

“No one said you had to be naked. Keep your suit on if that’s what you want.” Her words were carefully chosen, imprinting the importance of choice to her girlfriend. Choice meant everything to Natasha and, in turn, meant everything to Darcy.

Darcy flashed her teeth and untied her bikini top. “Not a chance, baby.”

She stepped forward into the water and was met with warm lips and Natasha’s firm hands holding her like a promise.


	4. Darcy/Sif - "You never said there'd be dragons."

Darcy had been sinking ever-so-slowly into the couch since the movie had started. She anxiously munched her popcorn and watched Sif from the corner of her eye, curious to see her reaction to yet another Midgardian film.

“Darcy…” Sif began, and Darcy was already cringing and ready to turn it off, eager to please her girlfriend. “This film. It is intriguing.”

Darcy thought she might have sunk down so far, she’d have to pay rent to her couch cushions. “Intriguing how?”

Sif smiled and reached over for a handful of popcorn. “Well, you never told me there would be dragons. I quite like dragons.”


	5. Darcy/Bucky - "You never said there'd be dragons."

“But Daaaaaaaad!” The whine sounded from down the hall and made Darcy grin. She stood up, knees creaking from the obnoxious amount of time she’d spent in front of Alexander’s bookshelf.

Her son’s face popped into view as he marched himself into his bedroom. His pajamas were backwards and he still had some toothpaste on the side of his mouth. Bucky trailed behind him with his shoulders shaking as he chuckled.

“I told him it was time for a bedtime story.” His eyes crinkled at the corners with amusement.

Darcy fake gasped. “And he still didn’t want to come to bed? He’s going to miss out on an amazing story, then. There’s pirates and mermaids and I think a dragon?”

Alex’s eyes lit up and he scrambled over to climb up onto his bed. “A dragon? I want to read about a dragon.”

Darcy and Bucky’s laughter filled the room and they settled on the bed to read their stubborn son to sleep.


	6. Darcy/Clint - "Take me or leave me."

Darcy’s nose wrinkled as she peered into the fridge. Several boxes of pizza were stacked on one another and there were two beer bottles towards the front. Some old condiments in the door and Tupperware container full of what was probably once macaroni and cheese.

“Jesus, Clint. Do you have anything in this apartment that couldn’t pass for penicillin?”

One of Clint’s hands pressed to her hip, fingers hooking in her belt loop to spin her around and pin her to the counter. The fridge door swung shut and didn’t quite latch all the way, but Darcy was too busy being kissed senseless to tell him.

When they broke apart, Clint grinned far too proudly for a man growing a whole new ecosystem in his kitchen. “Human disaster here. You’re gonna have to get used to that.”


	7. Darcy/Natasha - "Take me or leave me."

“I’m just going to have to accept that you are never, ever going to let me in!”

Darcy’s voice echoed through the hotel room. Her chest heaved and she was momentarily embarrassed about how hard she had to breathe just to _yell_ at Natasha, for Christ’s sake, would she ever be in shape?

But then Natasha was crying, and it only squeezed more air out of her lungs.

“I want to,” She whispered, and her voice wavered in a way that Darcy had never heard. “I want to. Please believe that, Darce. You just need to give me some time.”

Darcy sighed and stepped forward to pull Natasha into her arms. “Yeah. Yeah, I can wait.”


End file.
